mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jezebelle Von Haute
Backstory There was a point in time when Jezebelle was a young human heiress, a vain and petty girl who demanded respect and loyalty she didn't earn. She was the perfect spoiled brat, expecting people to wait on her hand and foot even into her adult years. She was next to impossible to court due to her picky nature and it seemed no man in her social class matched her desires. She stayed steadfastly impossible until a fateful trip to the mansion's garden and her accidental trip to Wonderland. She wandered across the strange spirit realm for a time, disgusted by the sight of debauchery and shameless indulgences going on until she began to realize her own thoughts were going south. Unbeknownst to her she'd become infected with Mad Hatter spores on the wind and before long they began to take hold. By the time the change was complete was a very different woman. She was now calm and collected, utterly graceful and perfectly mad in that special Hatter way. She looked back and realized that all the luxuries and authority, the parties and expression pleasures from her old life, none of it had made her happy. In this place, however, she was able to enjoy the simple things. The scenery, the tea, the couples happily intertwined. Her thoughts were twisted with lust but far more clear than they had ever been. She spent quite some time in her new home, partaking of Tea Parties though never keeping a man for herself, enjoying the cardinal desires without dedication to any one man. She was full of lust but didn't have a man who caught her eye after all. It was during a moment quiet moment out on her little patio drinking some tea did she notice a passing couple and their little one did she have a revelation. So many couples were so passionate with one another that kids were a sure thing very early on in a relationship -- and the quantity of such relationships had begun skyrocketing since the new age. Children required much attention and care to grow up proper and between personal time and work it could be difficult for some monster couples, especially those with multiple children, to find the time. Jezebelle's memories drifted to Old Nanny McAnderson. The woman who'd practically raised her from birth, the warm, happy face that'd shown a greater love for the girl than that of her detached mother. She rolled these memories around in her mad little head before she came to a conclusion. She knew what she wanted to do. Plenty of parents and children could use the service of a nanny. Not just some throw away baby sitter to make sure the kids stayed out of trouble while the parents were busy, a proper nanny! One to help them study and be cared for, one that knew what they were doing. So she became exactly that. While she started her services in Wonderland she has expanded out to the world at large, offering her services free of charge to those families in need of it. She asks nothing for her services other than faith in her methods no matter how odd they may seem. Personality 'Classy' is not a term many use to describe a monster but Hatters tend to be one of the few exceptions. Combine this with an upbringing of nobility and tempering from her change and Jezebelle cleans up as quite the class act, always polite and calm regardless of the situation. While she can switch from soothing and encouraging to stern on the turn of a dime she never let's it go to extremes. Happiness is expressed through soft smile and affectionate pats while displeasure is offered a scowl and a stern choice of words. Above all else she's in control of her feelings -- if not her thoughts. On the other side of the coin is the eccentricity that's unavoidable of someone hailing from Wonderland. Her calm mannerisms clash with bizarre wording and unusual ways of thinking, her mannerisms and scattered mind comparable to a senile elder many, many decades older than her. While it can put some people at ease her calm confidence seems to win most people over and rarely does she seem wrong. Perhaps an advantage of this is her well she gets along with children through her odd way of thinking. She's always the grown up and the relative ''voice of reason but it's very clear that she understands how a child thinks and helps them to understand accordingly. She's never over belittling nor does she overestimate what a child is capable of. Her empathy makes her one of the best at her job though as with many things she is humble about it. Appearance The only visible remainders of the girl who fell into Wonderland all those years ago is her darkened skin, bright blue eyes and figure. She's still a tall, slender woman, the product of much fine breeding with nice birthing hips and a C cup chest. Many of the rest of her features have changed along with her mind. Once medium length auburn hair has turned exotic tones of pink and green, short all around with a long tail in the back. Much of her clothes are, well, not clothes. The spores that took her mind grew to cover her body in a tasteful and form fitting suit covered in various rose colored shrooms of her own. Abilities 'Sharp Spores:' Contrary to one might think the 'Sharp' in the name has nothing to do with a cutting edge. While the spores of a Hatter cause Wonderlandian madness it also sets to focus the mind, turning the host into an eloquent model of focus and manners. Jezebelle has discovered a simple trick to produce a similar variant of non-breeding spores. They infect the victim's mind as is normal but they have a very minimal effect on increasing lust and have a fairly short life span. While she prefers that a child focus without help during their studies she knows certain rowdy youngsters aren't so simply helped. These spores are often used to help such children during their lessons though are usually kept as a resort for extreme cases of hyperactivity. 'Hat Tricks: '''It turns out a Wonderlander's body can be unpredictable as their mind. Demonic energy tends to be stores in the head and hat of a Mad Hatter to help disperse spores and create a new hat upon it being lost. With a bit of unconventional thinking Jezebelle has learned to focus this and weaponize it -- sort of. While hats offered as gifts are impotent -- aside from the usual case of human female spore infection -- she can also slip it off and toss it to vary degrees of effectiveness. It's just as likely to explode in an obscuring and infecting cloud of Hatter spores as it is to flip over lazily and make everyone near it lose their eyebrows for a week. Anything inbetween and beyond is fair game though it hasn't led her wrong yet.